


Morsi d'anima

by DonnieTZ



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Prompt Fill, Some AUs too
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti (su promp) Hannigram, che spero rendano giustizia alla loro bellissima e complicatissima relazione!<br/><i>---<br/>In quel lento divenire, le labbra del dottore si avvicinarono a quelle di Will. L'aria venne inspirata lungo le narici e poi, in un'apnea di odori e percezioni, le loro bocche si sfiorarono. Piano, come si sorseggia il vino, come si gusta un cibo sconosciuto che ha tutti i requisiti per diventare la portata preferita, quella che si custodisce gelosamente nei ricordi.<br/>---<br/>La voce di Hannibal è una carezza rauca, scorre sulla pelle di Will fino ad insinuarsi più a fondo, con più forza. Lui è costretto ad obbedire, perché fra loro non esistono confini. Non sono due persone distinte e da molto tempo, ormai. Sono un’unica entità in due corpi, sono dissolti, sfumati l’uno nell’altro.<br/>---<br/>Perché, nel mondo di Hannibal, con il cibo si gioca.<br/>In modi perversi, in modi macabri, in modi erotici, poco importa. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicità

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!   
> Eccomi con **l'ennesima** raccolta! Questa volta si tratta di una delle mie OTP supreme, quindi spero davvero di rendere loro giustizia! Quasi tutte le piccole fic qui contenute nascono da prompt ricevuti sul gruppo facebook [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts), ma ne accetto anche su [tumblr](https://donnieistransparent.tumblr.com/ask), pure per scrivere qualcosa di più lunghetto.  
>  Spero vi piacciano!   
> Kudos e commenti sono i benvenuti! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È sempre una situazione un po' critica quando il prompt su di loro è molto "positivo". Così _felicità_ si è trasformato in tutto ciò.  
>  Spero vi piaccia!!

Era una sensazione calda e appagante e completa. Will osservò la tavolata che si dispiegava davanti ai suoi occhi e ne assorbì i contorni vividi, i colori accesi, godendo dell'estremo senso di perfezione che riusciva ad emanare. Ricordava vagamente di essere stato terribilmente preoccupato per quell'invito, per la presenza a quella cena di tutte le persone che – come in una ragnatela umana fatta di carne e sangue – lo collegavano ad Hannibal. Una singola domanda ad assillarlo: chi avrebbero mangiato?  
Ma aveva bevuto e la preoccupazione, l'angoscia, il timore erano svaniti, tutti sostituiti da una felicità acuta, da un senso profondo di pace. Il dubbio su cosa avesse alterato le loro menti non sfiorava i presenti, non li preoccupava, non era di questo mondo. Will, invece, poteva sentire quella domanda aleggiare nel suo cranio come un'eco. Un tarlo leggero, che non aveva la forza di smorzare l'entusiasmo, che non comprometteva l'estasi.

Quando molti abbandonarono la tavola e la casa, la sensazione restò lì, ospite perpetua mentre tutto sfumava. Will seguiva Hannibal con gli occhi vacui, osservava il suo muoversi elegante mentre raccoglieva i piatti ormai vuoti, ne scrutava la danza senza salvarsi dal suo fascino.  
«Sono felice.»  
«Lo so bene, Will.»  
«Sono troppo felice» specificò Will, la voce impastata, le parole che si gonfiavano sulla lingua in modo scomodo.  
Hannibal si limitò a sorridere.  
«La felicità è fuggevole, così effimera da essere, in un'assurda contraddizione, quasi motivo di tristezza. Non questa sera, vero Will?»  
Graham annuì, troppo forte, troppo veloce, perdendosi poi in una risata sommessa. Il mondo sbavava la sua scia, sfuggiva alla sua comprensione razionale, si ripiegava. Si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sedia, continuando a seguire Hannibal con occhi acquosi.  
Il dottor Lecter si avvicinò, scrutandolo per capire se stesse bene.  
«La felicità... la felicità... la felicità...» iniziò a bisbigliare Will, sempre divertito. «La felicità è qui» sospirò. «La felicità sei... _tu_?»  
Hannibal poteva esserne sorpreso o stupito o confuso, Will non avrebbe saputo coglierlo. Non da quegli occhi decisi, non da quelle labbra serrate.

Hannibal lo sapeva, però, che dai sensi stimolati sbocciava spesso la verità.  
«Ora, Will, ho bisogno che tu venga con me» si limitò ad aggiungere, porgendogli la mano con decisione.


	2. Assente e terribilmente presente (Artist!Will, Death!fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli eventi obbligano il mecenate di Will, Hannibal, a lasciare la città...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!!  
> Questa specifica fic è arrivata prima al [Last Minute Contest](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/11074703/-MULTIFANDOM-LAST-MINUTE-CONTEST-Dove-le-drabble-e-le-flashfic-la-fanno-da-padrone-/discussione.aspx) indetto sul forum da BuckyBear, per cui si doveva scrivere un AU introducendo alcuni warnings (il mio era, neanche a dirlo, "angst" XD). Ho raccontato di un pittore e del sue mecenate senza entrare in dettagli eccessivi di epoca/ambientazione per concentrarmi più sul loro rapporto. Spero funzioni.  
> Mi sono divertita (ok, forse questo non è il termine più adatto, vista la tristezza) perché ho voluto scrivere esattamente 500 parole e dividere la storia in cinque parti da 100 parole l'una. *__* Adoro queste cose.  
> Spero vi piaccia e, nel caso, spero vogliate lasciarmi un salutino!!

Mancanza.  
Di questo avrebbe voluto dipingere Will, con quelle ampie pennellate dense di colore.  
La mancanza che gli scavava un buco nel petto. Dov'era  _lui_? L'unico in grado di strapparlo all'ovattata follia che avvolgeva la sua mente?  
Una pennellata definì lo zigomo, un'altra il mento. Sulla tela restarono grumi di colore: bianco, vermiglio, violaceo, verdastro. I colori della morte. I colori dell'assenza.  
Si allontanò dalla tela, Will, e osservò il volto di Hannibal emergere da quelle macchie come una magia inspiegabile e profonda.  
Avrebbe voluto poggiare le sue labbra lì e sentire pelle, invece che il sapore dell'olio di lino.  
   
Era iniziato tutto con un singolo dipinto, una commissione semplice, un incontro dettato dalle leggi sociali che governavano quel mondo fatto di artisti e mecenati. Will aveva trovato in Hannibal l'ispirazione, la bussola decisa per la sua mente caotica, un punto fermo. E il denaro, ovviamente, per poter dipingere senza preoccuparsi della fame.  
E c'erano stati pomeriggi di parole stimolanti, serate di cene squisitamente studiate e nottate di baci inaspettati prima di tornare ai propri letti. C'era stato tutto un mondo nuovo, per Will, all'infuori dei suoi fedeli quadri.  
Un mondo che era andato in frantumi, un mondo perso, distrutto.  
   
Questioni di politica, affari terreni, così terribilmente lontani dall'universo di Will, fatto di creatività e colore. Ecco cosa aveva allontanato Hannibal dalla città, ricercato per tradimento, per sparire senza neanche un addio.  
Will continuava a dipingere il suo viso, le sue mani, i suoi occhi. Instancabilmente, febbrilmente, ossessivamente. Come se quei mille volti potessero compensare in qualche modo la totale assenza della sua presenza fisica, del suo tocco esperto, delle sue carezze decise, ma incredibilmente gentili.  
Come se quelle tele potessero avvolgerlo e stringerlo come solo il corpo di Hannibal era riuscito a fare. Come se potessero non farlo soffrire.  
   
Si sentiva morire lentamente. Giorno, dopo giorno, dopo giorno. Ogni mattino era un lento riaprire gli occhi sul grigio di un'esistenza tutta uguale e ogni sera era un addormentarsi nella speranza di non doversi svegliare mai più. O di svegliarsi con l'inaspettato ritorno di Hannibal a rendere quella giornata diversa dalle altre.  
Will si trascinava lento nella sua esistenza, svuotato e annullato. Assaggiare il paradiso e poi venirne esclusi era una punizione peggiore che non averlo mai conosciuto. Di questo era certo.  
Per questo la trave.  
Per questo la corda.  
Per questo soffocare era quasi dolce come un  _suo_  bacio.  
   
Hannibal tornò in città un pomeriggio autunnale fatto di foglie secche e di cielo plumbeo. Il governo era stato nuovamente ribaltato ed ora lui aveva il favore dei regnanti.  
Un'assurdità, certo, come al mondo non esistesse alcuna verità assoluta.  
Lo studio di Will era un vuoto involucro, una crisalide stropicciata. Nessun quadro, nessun pittore, nessun  _bentornato_.  
Chiese del destino di Will, temendo che la loro intima amicizia lo avesse compromesso durante il vecchio governo.  
Scoprì così  del pittore suicida, morto circondato dal volto della persona amata, impiccato nel suo studio.  
Scoprì così che l'amore penetra a fondo, possiede, ferisce, uccide.


	3. Il sogno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will fa un sogno erotico sul suo psicanalista. Ma era veramente un sogno o è successo davvero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, questa è un po' più spinta. Non credo possa considerarsi p0rn, ma è decisamente più eroticheggiante di altre che ho scritto.  
> Ringrazio Clizia per il prompt e spero che la fic vi piaccia!

Will si svegliò e Hannibal era lì, seduto sul bordo del letto, ad osservarlo. Il suo sguardo si insinuava sottopelle, scavando solchi fino all'anima, con costante e analitica precisione. Era lo sguardo da cui Will non riusciva a scappare, quello che lo incatenava, premendo sui polsi con il suo legame indissolubile.  
Ricordava vagamente di essere tornato da una cena a casa del dottore, ricordava il vino e la carne, ricordava il gusto spandersi sulla lingua e scendere fino a pervaderlo, ricordava di essersi congedato, confuso e annebbiato. _Ricordava_ , eppure non riusciva ad afferrare quei ricordi con netta razionalità.  
C'era qualcosa di strano nell'espressione di Hannibal, nel modo deciso e intenso con cui lo guardava. Ma, più di questo, per Will fu surreale il palmo caldo del dottore sulla sua pelle, che risalì lento dalla caviglia alla coscia, strisciando sull'epidermide.  
Tentò di parlare, Will, ma le parole furono solo un sospiro silenzioso che abbandonò le sue labbra nell'umidità della stanza. Non esistevano, non potevano essere dette.  
Quando le lunghe dita del dottore arrivarono al sottile cotone che proteggeva la carne sensibile di Will dal mondo esterno, Graham avverti una stretta familiare serrargli il ventre. L'eccitazione, pura e semplice, perfino istintiva, non sembrava voler ascoltare la ragione rimasta a guardia dell'integrità di Will.  
In quella lotta, la logica era destinata a perdere.  
I polpastrelli, con esasperante lentezza, strisciarono sotto il tessuto, insinuandosi calmi per serrare nel pungo chiuso tutto ciò che di Will era rimasto. Desiderio, bisogno, necessità. Non c'era fretta, in quell'incontro, non c'era il tempo scandito della vita oltre quella stanza. Tutto era diluito nel muoversi ritmico della mano di Hannibal.  
Quando l'estasi fu a portata di mano, quando Will serrò gli occhi e la mascella in un unico gesto di aspettativa e certezza, allora il dottore si fermò. Dalla gola di Graham, come un richiamo animale, si fece strada un basso mormorio di disappunto.  
Il dottore, nella penombra, era una macchia scura. Inglobò Will stendendosi sul letto, rendendolo parte di quell'oscurità, per poterlo spogliare con la lenta venerazione di uno scultore che elimina il marmo in eccesso. A quei gesti, Will non poté che arrendersi completamente, in balia di sensazioni che non comprendeva e che, forse proprio per questo, non riusciva a combattere.  
Non osò toccare Hannibal, come se fosse il cerimoniere di un rito antico di cui Will non conosceva il codice. Ma lo osservò con attenzione maniacale mentre i vestiti abbandonavano il suo corpo, rivelandolo agli occhi e all'anima.  
Nudo, scandito dal contrasto fra la luce e il buio, Hannibal si sdraiò su Will, costringendolo con gesto delicato ma costante, ad aprirsi a lui. Come la sua mente, così il suo corpo. E Will si aprì, anche se non fu il languido abbandonarsi che era stato fino a quel momento. Fu morire e rinascere, fu spaccarsi e ricomporsi, fu traumatico ed esaltante. Fu doloroso e appagante.  
In quel lento divenire, le labbra del dottore si avvicinarono a quelle di Will. L'aria venne inspirata lungo le narici e poi, in un'apnea di odori e percezioni, le loro bocche si sfiorarono. Piano, come si sorseggia il vino, come si gusta un cibo sconosciuto che ha tutti i requisiti per diventare la portata preferita, quella che si custodisce gelosamente nei ricordi. Quando si separarono, quando Will tornò a osservare Hannibal incombere sopra di lui, registrò tutte quei minuziosi dettagli che aveva imparato a notare nel corso della sua vita. L'incresparsi delle rughe ai lati degli occhi del dottore, le ciocche di capelli ormai sfuggite al solito ordine, lo sguardo attento riversato nel suo. Non avrebbe potuto distinguere quale ne fosse la causa, se il muoversi di Hannibal dentro di lui, se quell'ubriachezza di dettagli, se l'ostinata sensazione di confusione, ma il piacere montò dentro come la marea che tanto aveva imparato a conoscere. Si gonfiò d'onda, implose prima per esplodere poi. E fu un piacere di voce e di unghie. Fu un piacere di denti e di morsi che Hannibal impresse sulla sua pelle, stringendo la carne sotto gli incisivi quanto basta a far scorrere il sangue.  
Will si svegliò.  
E questa volta davvero.  
Nessuno lo attendeva sul bordo del letto e nessuno era pronto a possederlo fra quelle lenzuola.  
Il mattino irrompeva prepotente dalla finestra, crudo e volgare come ogni giorno.  
Si decise ad alzarsi, ignorando i dolori di una notte agitata, dominata da un sogno che avrebbe chiamato incubo se fosse stato un bugiardo.  
In bagno, davanti allo specchio, si gettò l'occhiata veloce di chi si conosce a memoria e sa cosa troverà nel riflesso.  
Invece si bloccò e li vide: graffi, morsi, segni tangibili del suo sogno.  
Segni incredibilmente _reali_.


	4. Guardami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Clizia per i suoi prompt (questo era, appunto, "guardami"). Grazie a Clizia per i suoi fill bellerrimi. Insomma grazie a Clizia per avermi fatto scrivere questa e per avermi scritto cose davvero fantastiche! Fangirlare con lei è sempre un piacere. ❤

«Guardami, Will.»  
La voce di Hannibal è una carezza rauca, scorre sulla pelle di Will fino ad insinuarsi più a fondo, con più forza. Lui è costretto ad obbedire, perché fra loro non esistono confini. Non sono due persone distinte e da molto tempo, ormai. Sono un’unica entità in due corpi, sono dissolti, sfumati l’uno nell’altro.   
Si guardano a lungo, perché quello che stanno per fare è solo un movimento fisico, mentre quello mentale c’è già stato. Si sono già posseduti con gli occhi, con le parole, con le cene e i pranzi. Ora manca solo questo: avvicinarsi, sfiorarsi per davvero, avvertire sotto le dita la consistenza del corpo dell’altro.   
Hannibal gli è vicino e Will può sentire il suo respiro infrangersi contro le sue labbra.   
Gli occhi di Will, però, non riescono a reggere, si spostano, cedono sotto la pressione dello sguardo dell’altro, così intenso, così deciso.   
«Guardami.»  
E, a quel rinnovato ordine, Will obbedisce ancora. Anche se fa quasi male. Anche se vorrebbe scappare dalla forza che lo sta trascinando sempre più in basso in quell’abisso senza fine.   
Ogni movimento è rallentato, sono entrambi immersi in una pozza densa di desideri – scappare, restare, prendere, lasciare – che impedisce movimenti bruschi.   
La bocca di Hannibal sfiora quella di Will tanto piano che il contatto è quasi impercettibile. Lentamente, come un’onda, quel gesto si rafforza, si intensifica, finché entrambi non stanno possedendo la bocca dell’altro con la lingua e i denti e l’energia incontenibile che li ha abitati dal primo istante del loro rapporto.  
La mano di Hannibal sale a stringere Will e, finalmente, entrambi si sentono parte di un tutto perfetto. Un’unica, inscindibile, entità.

 

 


	5. Mischa (GhostWhisperer!Will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will è in grado di vedere i fantasmi che accompagnano le persone. Attorno a Hannibal ci sono tante ombre ma l’unica definita è una bambina che non lo abbandona mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Alessandra per il prompt!  
> Spero sia uscita bene, è stata interessante da scrivere!

Gli spiriti erano cornici che inquadravano la vita monotona delle persone. Will poteva percepirli ovunque, circondare il passante ignaro e la madre attenta, il lavoratore concentrato e la studentessa sorridente, senza fare alcuna eccezione.   
Non era solo questione di vista, quanto il coinvolgimento di tutti i sensi, in una connessione con la morte che Will aveva sempre avuto e che aveva rischiato seriamente di farlo impazzire, durante il suo passato tormentato.  
Poi ne aveva scoperto i rari vantaggi, le sottili implicazioni. Alcuni spiriti attorno ad un uomo, molti più del solito, e lui aveva capito che erano tutti morti per mano sua. C’era rabbia e l’odore secco dell’odio, in quelle apparizioni perenni.   
L’FBI l’aveva messo a lavoro, parlando di empatia là dove la scienza non poteva spiegare né comprendere. C’era solo una condizione e Will non poteva che accettarla, pur di sentirsi utile, pur di costruire solide fondamenta nel suo mondo pericolante: sedute psichiatriche.   
Ecco perché si trovava lì, in quella sala d’aspetto elegantemente arredata. Era stranamente nervoso, percepiva qualcosa di elettrico nell’aria, un brivido d’ossigeno che conosceva bene.   
Troppe anime, troppe e tutte nelle vicinanze, tutte legate a una persona, tutte strette da una morte terribile come da cappi invisibili che continuavano a tormentarle.   
Ecco, tormento. C’era un profondo tormento a vibrare nell’aria.   
Quando il dottor Hannibal Lecter aprì la porta, Will li percepì, cercando di non scomporsi. Accolse l’invito a entrare nello studio, e dovette affrontare la nube densa di rammarico che gli spettri costituivano per i suoi sensi acuti.   
Erano davvero troppi, straziati e strazianti – perché Will aveva sempre empatizzato con quelle anime – e vorticavano agitati, senza fermarsi, senza trovare neanche l’insignificante pace data dall’immobilità. Il dottore doveva esserne responsabile. Will si chiese fino a che punto, in che modo, ma le mute urla dei fantasmi avevano già dato la loro risposta.   
Hannibal Lecter era un assassino. Uno dei peggiori, uno senza alcuna morale, senza limiti, senza coscienza o volontà di umanità.   
Sedendosi, quando ormai le parole del dottore già gli arrivavano ovattate per la confusione che il mondo della morte stava creando nel suo mondo vivo, Will la vide. Una piccola bambina, il visetto tondo, un vago profumo di lavanda, il suono di una cantilena leggera, impercettibile.   
Mischa.   
Il suo nome risuonò nella mente di Will e il legame che provò fu tanto forte da scuoterlo. Mischa, aggrappata alla gamba del dottore con quelle sue piccole dita paffute, come se quell’uomo fosse uno scoglio contro l’alta marea che era l’odio degli altri spiriti, la loro invadente rabbia. C’era affetto in lei, perfino ammirazione, e profondo, sentito perdono. Un sentimento troppo complesso per una bambina di quell’età, ma mai troppo elaborato per un’anima.  
«C’è la morte, attorno a lei, dottore» sussurrò Will, incredibilmente sopraffatto, mentre le forze parevano abbandonarlo.   
L’ultima cosa che vide fu il sorriso compiaciuto del dottore e la piccola mano di Mischa, tesa verso di lui, come a volerlo afferrare per salvarlo dall’oblio.


	6. Carne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pezzo di carne può diventare un gioco molto pericoloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, su prompt di Gaia sono riuscita a partorire questa roba.   
> Dio, non so cosa mi sia uscito, ma eccola.

Carne.   
Will ne avverte la consistenza morbida, la scia umida che lascia sul suo addome, il profumo di una marinatura che si sta arricchendo del sapore della sua pelle.   
Perché, nel mondo di Hannibal, con il cibo si gioca.   
In modi perversi, in modi macabri, in modi erotici, poco importa.   
Così Will è seduto, gli occhi serrati come Hannibal ha richiesto, nudo. Non hanno bisogno di corde, non è necessaria una benda. Will ha imparato a obbedire per il puro piacere di farlo, per ciò che significa essere in balia delle decisioni dell’altro. Avverte il calore del fuoco, poco distante, e sa che Hannibal ha portato in sala da pranzo tutto il necessario per cucinare al tavolo. Il contatto con la carne svanisce, Will sente lo sfrigolio dell’olio, il profumo della cottura invade la stanza.   
Quasi apre gli occhi, per la curiosità viscerale di osservare l’operato attento e minuzioso di Hannibal.   
«Non guardare, Will.»  
Il suo nome, su quelle labbra piene, è una dichiarazione, un’adorazione oscura, un’ossessione confermata e confermata ancora una volta.   
«Devo chiederti di alzarti, Will, e di chinarti sul tavolo.»  
Non lo chiede davvero, il dottore, ma c’è sempre un’elegante gentilezza nei suoi ordini, una parvenza di galateo che è il suo codice di vita.   
«Con gli occhi chiusi» aggiunge, l’accento leggermente più marcato, la voce più bassa, mentre Will spinge indietro la sedia con le gambe e si limita a chinarsi fino a poggiare il busto sul tavolo, esponendosi.   
La sedia, un lieve rumore, viene allontanata, sostituita dalla sensazione morbida del completo di Hannibal contro la pelle dell’altro.  
Una mano del dottore scorre sulla nuca di Will, si insinua fra i capelli ma imprime anche una leggera pressione, a tenerlo giù.  
Come se fosse necessario, come se Will non fosse completamente assorto dalle sensazioni che lo invadono: dal profumo di spezie, dalla liscia pressione del tavolo sotto il petto, dalla musica classica che arriva in lontananza.  
Improvvisamente e delicatamente al tempo stesso, Hannibal posa la carne appena tolta dal fuoco – ormai cotta – fra le scapole di Will. La pelle brucia, si tende, invia i suo segnali attraverso i nervi, fino al cervello, trasformandosi in un roco verso di dolore a stento trattenuto.   
Hannibal tende il braccio, a spingere Will contro il lucido legno del tavolo. Finché il dolore non diventa solo una sorda consapevolezza che scorre nelle vene e il corpo non si rilassa. Dispone altro, il dottore, sul piatto umano che si è creato.   
Solo quando tutto è perfetto, solo quando ogni cosa è al suo posto, si lascia sfuggire un delicato “ _bon appétit_ ”.  
E allora, solo allora, si fa spazio dentro Will, spogliandosi quanto basta, muovendosi quanto è necessario con il suo corpo, con la sua carne, fondendosi come solo con la sua mente può fare, mentre le membra ne sono una pallida imitazione.   
E così, perfettamente incastrati, divenuti un essere nuovo e mitologico, si abbandonano all’estasi. L’estasi di movimenti lenti, di una cena consumata sulla pelle nuda, di un coltello che taglia la carne fermandosi poco prima di incidere anche Will.  
Will che sospira, Will che artiglia il tavolo, Will che cerca di restare fermo sotto le delicate e lente spinte del dottore, Will che si perde e si ritrova, ancora e ancora.

 

 


	7. Confini confusi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will si presenta a casa di Hannibal durante un episodio di sonnambulismo. In questo stato di coscienza alterato vede la vera natura dello psichiatra e la assimila come propria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Alessandra per il prompt! Quasi una vera drabble!

Ora, in questo istante, mentre tutto il resto sfugge al controllo e i contorni si fanno sfocati, Will comprende.  
Lui è lo psicopatico a cui ha dato la caccia tutto quel tempo. Lui e solo lui.  
Si osserva tagliare una gamba per farne delle bistecche – niente sangue che possa colare, ormai – ed è stranamente euforico.  
È tutto così chiaro, così evidente.  
Resta lì, sul bordo della stanza come in bilico su un precipizio, ad ansimare, osservando la scena davanti ai suoi occhi. Il sudore cola sulle palpebre, pizzica e prude. Era certo di essere a letto, era certo fosse tutto un incubo, ma ora è convinto del contrario.  
In quella scena, Will ha il viso di Hannibal.  
Anche fra loro, i confini sono ormai persi.  
Lui è Hannibal, Hannibal è Will.  
Ed entrambi sono un assassino solo.

 

 


	8. Con te, senza di te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, Hannibal e le contraddizioni del loro rapporto in un attimo di intimità...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Ariel per il prompt!! Un'altra drabble, praticamente...

«Né con te,» mormora Will, prima di lasciar scorrere nuovamente la bocca sulla pelle di Hannibal, proprio sulla clavicola, «né senza di te.»  
Sa che non potrebbe vivere, non potrebbe andare avanti, non dopo quello che ha fatto. Non dopo essersi liberato dal fardello della morale ed essersi addentrato nel terreno inesplorato della sua stessa oscurità. Ha bisogno dell’altro per essere completo e, allo stesso tempo, sa che proprio quell’uomo sarà la sua fine.  
Hannibal gli spinge le ginocchia più in alto, piegando Will in una posizione che lo espone, che lo fa sentire fragile e forte.  
E Will non riesce a respirare, per tutte le contraddizioni del loro rapporto. Si lascia manovrare – un pupazzo nelle mani del burattinaio –, si lascia guidare in un altro terreno inesplorato.  
Ha paura, ma vuole farlo. Ha bisogno di restare e di fuggire. Lo ama e lo odia.  
Hannibal gli è dentro piano, con la delicata cura di una lenta tortura. Il respiro si spezza e Will emette un verso roco, serra gli occhi e la mascella.  
Fa male.  
E fa terribilmente bene.


	9. Dove sei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Clizia per il prompt!!

C’è.  
Non lì, non con lui, non fra le lenzuola e il respiro corto, no.  
Nella mente, piuttosto, Hannibal non lo lascia mai. Come un cancro che continua a diffondersi, a moltiplicare le cellule, a corroderlo come ruggine. C’è in ogni sua parola, in ogni suo gesto.  
Ma non abbastanza.  
Will vorrebbe tornare indietro nel tempo, partire con lui, lasciare tutto. Invece ha scelto di restare e ha sbagliato.  
E con quello sbaglio, ora, si trova a convivere notte dopo notte.  
«Dove sei?»  
La sua stessa voce è un lamento estraneo, il rauco verso di un animale ferito più a fondo che nella carne. Mormora quella domanda, a fior di labbra, come una preghiera. La mancanza è un peso soffocante che gli opprime i polmoni. Fa male. Fa così male da ucciderlo ogni notte, troppe volte, strappando l’anima in frammenti impossibili da ricomporre.  
«Dove sei?»

Hannibal guarda fuori dalla finestra aperta, su quella Firenze bagnata dall’alba fredda. Immagina Will, immagina il suo corpo teso fra le lenzuola, sudato, scosso dagli incubi e dai ricordi. Si compiace, appena un poco, di esserne il responsabile.  
Eppure, con l’innegabile certezza di chi si conosce a fondo, sa di volerlo con sé.  
«Dove sei, Will? Dovresti essere qui» mormora all’aria, lasciando che la sua voce se la porti via il vento.

 


End file.
